Chibby SuLay : Beg You
by geelovekorea
Summary: little lay yang menjadikan suho sebagai buttler pribadinya karena keteledoran suho. dibalik semua itu, ada keinginan tersendiri dari little lay. bad summary. chiby sulay. yaoi. BL. DLDR. abal. gaje. failure bromance. failure chibby. typo(s). mind to review?


Chibby Series_SuLay: I Beg You, Hyungie

Main Cast :

Kim Joonmyoen aka Suho EXO-K x Zhang Yixing aka Lay EXO-M

HaeHyuk dan SiBum (hanya nama)

Genre : chibby, failure romance, failure bromance, failure drama.

Rate : K

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya gee.

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje, non EYD, DLDR.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

"Hyungie, hauc." Ucap namja manis usia empat tahun yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidur pada namja tampan yang tadi duduk manis di salah satu sudut ruangan berjalan mendekati tempat tidur.

"Ini Lay-ie." Namja tampan berusia lima tahun yang di panggil Hyungie itu menyodorkan segelas air dingin ke arah namja manis yang masih sibuk dengan PSPnya. Jadi tidak memperhatikan wajah kesal yang tergambar di wajah malaikatnya.

"Lay tapek, Hyungie."

"Nde. Sini, Hyungie pijat."

"Eum, putalkan Cepongbob, Hyungie."

"Yeah."

"Cucu tobely bikinan Hyukie umma ada dibawah. Ambilkan ne. Cama kue tobely Bummie umma oleh-oleh Wonnie appa untuk Cingie kan? Cekalian ne." Lay masih berceloteh sambil jemarinya sibuk menekan tombol. "Oh iya, Hyungie. Tadi ada pe-el gambal dali Jang concae. Gambalkan ne."

"Ish, Lay-ie. Kenapa dari tadi kau tidak berhenti menyuruh Hyungie. Kenapa tidak menyuruh maidmu, eoh? Lagipula tugas itu tidak boleh dikerjakan orang lain, harus Xingie sendiri yang mengerjakan. Nanti kalau ketahuan songsae, Xingie bisa kena marah."

Suho yang sedri tadi diam akhirnya mengeluarkan unek-uneknya yang sudah menumpuk. Kalau bisa digambarkan, mungkin seperti keluar asap dari telinganya karena menahan emosi. Suho sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi pada orang yang membuat moodnya semakin buruk.

"YA. Lay cuma mau Hyungie. Hyungie juga cudah janji. Hyungie lupa eoh?"

Glup.

Suho mengkerut. Takut pada Lay yang jauh lebih galak dibandingkannya tadi. Tanpa sadar, Suho mengangguk kecil. Dia lupa kalau dia berjanji pada Lay karena Suho sudah merusak kaset lagu EXO-M, lagu kesayangan Lay yang dia pinjam tempo hari. Padahal itu kaset baru dan Lay baru mendengar dua kali saja. Tadinya Suho mau langsung mencari kaset yang serupa untuk menggantikannya tapi dia lupa kalau kaset itu adalah kaset oleh-oleh dari Donghae appa dari China beberapa minggu lalu. Dan kaset itu limited edition. Hae appa sendiri yang menceritakannya.

Karena tak mungkin bisa mengganti. Suho yang memang berniat bertanggung jawab mengatakan pada Lay kalau dia akan melakukan apapun sebagai gantinya. Awalnya Lay menolak dan tetap memarahi Suho bahkan sampai dua hari, Lay menolak untuk berinteraksi dengan Suho. Sampai akhirnya Lay lebih dulu memanggil Suho dan menyuruhnya untuk langsung ke kamarnya yang kebetulan rumah mereka bersebelahan dan kamar mereka berhadaapan dengan balkon yang tidak terpisah jauh. Itu sebabnya kenapa Suho bisa dengan gampangnya mengikuti semua perintah Lay. Poor Suho.

"Hyungie ingat? Jangan sampai lupa lagi ne. Karena mulai saat ini, Hyungie harus selalu ada bersama Xingie sampai Xingie rasa cukup. Arraso?" Suho yang mendengar keputusan sepihak Lay hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Ia menyadari kalau ini salahnya. Jadi dia tak punya alasan untuk mengelak. Tapi tanpa Suho sadari kalau tercetak senyum tipis di bibir mungil Lay. Sangat tipis.

.

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian. Suho yang sudah mulai bisa menikmati semua kegiatannya. Dari berangkat sekolah, dia harus menjemput Lay dan membawa tasnya, begitu pula pulang sekolah. Di sekolah juga tak lepas, kecuali saat jam pelajaran di mulai karena mereka berada di tingkatan yang berbeda meski satu sekolah. Setiba di rumah, juga sama saja. Selalu ada yang harus Suho kerjakan. Meski terkadang sepele atau bahkan aneh. Seperti saat ini.

Lay berbaring di tempat tidurnya ditemani Suho yang juga berbaring di sebelah Lay. Terdengar suara nyanyian merdu yang membuat Lay sedikit mengantuk. Ya, Lay meminta Suho untuk menemani tidur siang. Awalnya hanya menungguinya sampai ia tertidur tapi akhirnya Lay meminta Suho untuk ikut berbaring dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang menurut Lay bagai lulaby.

Suho yang memang sudah terbiasa pun mengikuti keinginan Lay dan mulai menyanyikan lagu. Tapi sepertinya keinginan Lay tidak hanya sampai itu saja. Lay meminta Suho untuk melakukan hal lain yang sama sekali Suho tidak mengerti karena Lay tidak menjelaskan secara detail. Hingga akhirnya Lay menggerutu karena kesal.

Dengan sedikit nada membentak, Lay menyuruh Suho berbaring di kasur sedangkan ia beranjak dari kasurnya. Awalnya Suho ingin protes karena bukankah awalnya Lay memintanya untuk menemani tidur siang. Tapi kenapa Lay malah tidak ikut berbaring. Namun protesnya itu ditelan begitu saja oleh Suho. Dia hanya tidak ingin membuat mood Lay semakin buruk. Suho memutuskan untuk mengikuti apa yang Lay inginkan.

Lay pun menyuruh Suho untuk memejamkan matanya. Tak diperbolehkan untuk mengintip dan bersuara. Suho hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Kemudia Lay menyuruh kedua lengan Suho untuk terangkat ke depan. Lurus ke depan. Suho makin mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Lay-ie, kau ingin apa? Kenapa Hyungie kau suruh bertingkah aneh seperti ini? Seperti zombie saja." Protes Suho. Namun lagi-lagi Suho tak bisa berbuat banyak lagi karena Lay justru marah padanya dan menyuruhnya untuk diam. Hingga tak lama, semua rasa penasaran Suho terbayar.

Pelan tapi pasti, Lay menyusupkan tubuhnya di antara kedua lengan yang terangkat ke depan. Memposisikan dirinya ada di tengah-tengah lengan Suho. Meletakkan kepalanya tepat di dada Suho.

Suho yang bingung awalnya karena tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya merasa hangat dan berat. Namun saat membuka matanya, Suho tersenyum lebar. Ternyata yang diinginkan Lay adalah pelukan. Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?

"Kau ingin tidur di pelukan Hyungie, eoh? Kenapa tidak bilang saja dari tadi?"

Lay hanya menundukan kepalanya pelan. Tak menjawab juga tidak menggeleng. Hanya semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Suho yang sedikit lebih lebar darinya. Tak lama terdengar suara hembusan nafas teratur, sang pemilik sudah terlelap.

Menyadari itu, Suho tersenyum kecil. "Ish, kenapa tak bilang kalau ingin tidur siang dalam pelukan Hyungie, eoh? Tanpa harus marah seperti itu pasti dengan senang hati Hyungie kabulkan. Karena Hyungie menyayangimu Lay. Pabo." Lengannya yang sedari tadi memeluk tubuh Lay mengusap lembut puncak kepala Lay dan mengecup kening Lay pelan.

Mengangkat kepala Lay perlahan. Menarik lengannya yang satu lagi yang sedari tadi jadi tumpuan kepala Lay. Bukan untuk menarik tangannya supaya terbebas tapi untuk menyamankan posisi Lay. Karena tadi Lay hanya memposisikan dirinya sembarangan. Suho tak ingin Lay tidak nyaman.

Setelah yakin, Suho pun kembali mengusap lembut surai hitam Lay. Kemudian kembali melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Lay. Tak lama, Suho pun ikut menyusul Lay untuk terlelap di siang itu.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Anyeong, kali ini Gee muncul lagi dengan certia chibby yang gaje. Sekarang Gee pake cerita SuLay. Sebetulnya cerita ini bikin sebelum Lay oppa tapi akhirnya sampai tanggalnya kelewat ceritanya belum kelar juga. Kalo bikin cerita udah ganti hari pasti jadi mentok. Karena gak mau bersarang terlalu lama jadi Gee terpaksa menyelesaikannya. Jadi maaf kalau ceritanya maksa dann gak jelas karena emang abal abissssss.*nangis bareng Lay

Btw Gee tetep minta review dari reader supaya Gee bisa bikin fict yang lebih bagus lagi karena Gee sadar banget kalau fict Gee itu jauh dari kata bagus. Tapi Gee juga mau berterimakasih banget wat reader2 yang mau baca semua fict. Makasih juga udah baca fict Gee yang udah mau karatan, bahkan jadiin Gee as a favorite author or favorit story, i cant believe that. You kidding me, arent u? All of my fict is a big failure right?

haaaa,,,, Gee seneng bnget... *guling2 bareng taemin*

akhir kata, mind to give me a review again. Plissss. #puppyeyesbarengjaeteukbumtae


End file.
